


Star Wars Divergence: Lost Light

by Haley_Earthstone



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haley_Earthstone/pseuds/Haley_Earthstone
Summary: It is the time before the Great Sith War, when the galaxy is at an uneasy and conflict-filled peace. A Master of the Sith has arisen in a direction of the galaxy none had ever been in before. Forging an empire with unprecedented, Darth Valia is becoming a concern to the Republic. Asori Tal is a rising star in the Jedi Order, reaching Knight status with unprecedented rapidity. But often lights that burn the brightest burn the fastest, so only time will tell if this light will last....or succumb to the Dark Side of the Force.





	1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Star Wars or any canon characters. OCs belong to either myself or **Phoenix Commander** (OCs and their creators will be listed at the end of the chapter).

 **A/N:** This story was originally intended to be simply an expanded/extended story base on my one-shot ‘Lost Light,’ which can be found in my Star Wars one-shot collection **From the Jedi Archive**. However, it developed into more when I brought up my one-shot and plans to develop it during a talk with **Phoenix Commander** about his Star Wars idea. One thing led to another and now we’re both doing separate stories within the same alternate universe and time frame, with each other’s characters being in both stories. So while not a collaborative story, it is a collaborative project, and we hope you enjoy it. Don’t like it, don’t read it.

 

 ** S ** ** TAR WAR ** ** S **

** T ** ** HE OLD REPUBLI ** ** C **

** Lost Light **

 

** Prologue **

_Jedi Temple_  
Planet Tython  
Circa 4011 BBY

 

The Jedi Temple on Tython was the oldest one in the Order. Long-considered the homeworld of the Jedi Order itself, it was abandoned as the home of Order after the Force Wars in favor of Ossus – though it was now in Galactic Republic territory. The Jedi Order still maintained the temple on Tython, as well as the archives that were the responsibility of the First Council. The First Council had moved the main archives to the temple on Coruscant, though the archives so on Tython were extensive enough as it was. A great resource for the Jedi living on the planet, as well as those passing through or using the world as a base, their loss would be tragic for the Order, though a survivable one.

And those archives were the destination of one Padawan Asori Tal.

A young twi’lek female, Asori had been accepted into the Order at the age of 13 standard years, if it hadn’t been for Master Erron Shorv she probably would not have become a Jedi; he had stood for her with the High Council, as they were concerned about ‘the shadows sensed within her.’ _They have no idea what I’ve lived through_ , she thought, not for the first time. Orphaned at a young age, she had lived on the streets of a city a world in the Outer Rim, barely managing to scrape by and ‘serving’ a local crime boss who had made no secret of his intention to have her ‘properly trained’ once she was of age. Fortunately, Erron Shorv had been passing through and had sensed her potential. ‘Persuading’ the crime lord to part with her, the human male had taken her away from a future worse than her present and given her a new path. When he’d basically forced the High Council to accept her into the Order, she’d been grateful and had thrown herself into her training and the education she’d been denied. An education that had been supplemented and assisted by one of her fellow Padawans, another twi’lek named Aore Hsato. Brought to the Tython Temple around the same time, along with a human named Galen Vand, the two had obviously developed a bond during their journey to Tython – a bond that rapidly included the lavender-skinned twi’lek.

The trio hadn’t taken long to become a source of exasperation for the rest of the Temple. Asori’s life of growing up on the streets had given her a talent for stealth, as well as a curiosity on finding out how many different ways she could get to places. Galen was similar enough in personality to need little persuasion, and Aore was just as curious – but for the sake of knowledge rather than mischief. Which more often than not led to them repeatedly finding themselves before their respective masters, getting lectures; except for Asori, really, as Erron encouraged her curiosity and desire to explore, stating that it would do her good as a Jedi Knight – though he did admonish her about letting it go too far. And now, seven years later, the trio of Padawans were not only thick as thieves, but as close as family. Which was why the lavender twi’lek was on the way to the Temple’s Archives; she was in search of those she deemed brother and sister to tell them some news.

 _This is a big step_ , Asori thought as she entered the Archives and began looking for the other two. Row after row of tall data stacks stretched from the doorway she had just entered, towards the back wall seemingly kilometers away. _I know Master Shorv said I was only under consideration, especially considering how long I’ve been training as a Jedi, but still. Being considered for the Trials is pretty big._ In spite of being a Jedi, Asori was so lost in thought about all of it that she didn’t notice someone coming up to her.

At least not until she was hit by a flying tackle that sent her staggering forward.

“Sithspawn, Aore!” she yelled. “How many times have I told you to stop that? Especially now that you’re sixteen?!”

“You love me and you know it,” snarked the rose-skinned twi’lek

“Don’t you usually have your nose buried in a holocron right now?”

“Where’s your sense of fun?”

“I think you knocked it out of me,” Asori grumbled, then she smirked. “So where’s your boyfriend?” Aore’s pinkish skin deepened to something similar to hot pink.

“We’re not dating!” she denied.

“And the Hutts are generous and benevolent with altruistic natures.” Grumbling, Aore dropped off of the older Jedi’s back and crossed her arms, pouting. Asori told her, “You know that just makes you adorable, right?”

“She always looks adorable,” Galen replied, walking up to the duo with a grin, his words making the youngest of the trio’s blush deepen ever more.

“Gaalleen,” she whined, punching his arm. “Stop it.”

“Alright, alright,” he said with a laugh. “I’ll stop, but only because I’m curious as to what has Asori so distracted she didn’t Force nudge your leap into a data stack. Again.”

“That wasn’t fun,” Aore admitted, her lekku twitching at the memory. “Master O’raon was _not_ happy about that.” She nudged the shoulder of the older twi’lek, whom she regarded as an older sister. “So what’s on your mind?”

“Master Shorv had a meeting with the High Council earlier,” Asori said.

“You’re not in trouble, are you?”

“No, not this time,” the lavender twi’lek said, regret in her tone. She didn’t really mean to, but over the years she’d been training as a Jedi she’d made things harder for her Master than they needed to be. She did regret that, as he’d gone out of his way to rescue a 13yro street urchin and give her a second chance. But he’d also told her to always be true to herself, listening to that small voice inside while balancing it with knowledge. “This time…..it was about my status as a Padawan.”

“They’re not kicking you out, are they?” Aore asked, sounding a little panicked. “That doesn’t sound like you’re not in trouble!”

“Relax, _sistah_ ,” Asori said, using the Huttese for ‘sister.’ “No, it’s in regards to the Trials-”

“By the Force you’re going to take the Trials?!” the younger Jedi interrupted her gleefully. Then she pinched her.

“Ow! _Choy bu hedd sash bettap?_ ” she asked, rubbing the spot.

“How come you’re taking the Trials now?” Aore asked, trying to glare but her pout ruining it.

“I’m not,” Asori answered. “Master Shorv was talking to the Council about assessing me for it. There’s no guarantee they’ll even agree.”

“I’m pretty sure they won’t say ‘no,’ Asori,” Galen put in. “You’re one of the most skilled Jedi here, and are on par with most of the Knights when it comes to dueling. And then there’s the fact that you started here with barely any education, and now we can’t even tell.”

“Yeah, but I’m still ‘impulsive,’ ‘rash,’ and ‘prone to acting without thought,’” she added, just a bit bitter.

“Yeah, but not like Galen,” Aore told her. Her ‘sister’ snorted.

“He’d probably punch a dug for some odd reason,” the older female said. The human shrugged.

“You’re not wrong there,” he agreed. “So….you’re being considered for the Trials?”

“I seem to be,” she admitted, smiling.

“ _Luhak chir donc_ cool!” Aore shouted. She pulled Asori and Galen into a group hug, laughing with joy and making her two closest friends laugh, too. As the trio walked back to where Aore had been studying, Asori was glad she’d agreed to go with Master Erron Shorv all those years ago. She went not having a family for almost a decade, to having people she would not want to live without.

 

***Lost Light***

 

Asori was going over some of the basics she’d learned her first year as a Padawan, marveling at how far she’d come in such a short time - relatively speaking. Aore was pouring over something, which the elder twi’lek figured was probably a language data block, judging by the under-her-breath muttering she was doing. Galen looked to be going over something regarding lightsaber techniques, based on how he was staring at the screen. That reminded her of her own practices, ones that she’d kept hidden from her friends. It wasn’t that she was doing something with the Dark Side, but rather that Form VII of lightsaber combat styles brought the adherent close to the Dark Side, or at least that’s what some believed. According to the texts she’d read, as well as her secret practices, it was the most vicious form of lightsaber combat and required a lot of internal focus. But the style appealed to something within her and she’d kept it up. She did feel a bit guilty about hiding it from her friends, though.

“Hey, Aore? Galen?” she asked.

“What’s up?” Aore asked after looking up.

“Something wrong?” Galen said.

“Not really wrong, but….well, I’ve been keeping something from you two.”

“Who is she?” Aore demanded, slamming her hands down on the table.

“What?” the lavender twi’lek said, confused.

“Or he,” Galen put in. “We know gender and species mean nothing to you.”

“I bet it’s that Padawan of Master Brak’s,” the pinkish twi’lek put in.

“Wait what?”

“Spill!”

“Spill what? I was only going to say I’ve been studying Juyo. And, also, gross he’s not even a parsec within my type,” Asori replied, beyond confused now.

“Wait what?” Aore said, echoing her ‘sister.’

“Well, it does make sense. Juyo does fit you,” Galen said. He turns toward his friend. “And you owe me fifty creds.”

“I don’t remember making that bet,” Aore snarked.

“That’s only because you lost.”

“I didn’t lose if she isn’t seeing anyone.”

“You so did.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Would you two just shut up and kiss already?” Asori interjected.

“SHUT UP, ASORI!” they both screamed in unison, making the older Padawan laugh at them.

 

***Lost Light***

 

Erron Shorv had watched his apprentice knowingly, a small smile on his weathered face, as she’d walked off after he’d told her the news. He felt she was ready for the Trials now, but had eventually agreed with the Council members currently on Tython that a period of assessment was needed, considering the age at which Asori Tal had joined the Order, as well as the concerns the High Council had in regards to her. He had sensed the potential within her, had seen that determination to survive no matter the circumstances. Just as he had seen that such a drive, a will, could fall to either side. He would not deny his Padawan would often act first and then think, but whereas others saw that as impulsive he sensed it to be subtle guidance from the Living Force. It hadn’t been easy reaching out to her, her past of living on the streets, barely getting by, having given her a fierce independence streak. But he had also witnessed, and heard, of how she looked out for those like her who were younger. She was a passionate and compassionate sentient, which was both her strength and her weakness.

“She has been a trial herself, old friend,” Shek Ta’hii said as she moved to stand beside him. He had sensed her approach and waited for her.

“She has indeed,” he agreed. “But just as a lightsaber cannot be forged easily, neither can those who wield it. And it is often those who have faced the trials of life itself and surmounted them who prove to be capable of changing the very galaxy.”

“But will it be for the best or the worst?” the togorian Jedi asked, her concern genuine.

“I believe it will be for the best,” Erron answered her. “In spite of the pain she has lived through. She could be among the best Jedi of our times, if she’s given the chance.”

“I really hope you’re right, old friend,” Shek replied. “I do have faith in your instincts, and believe she will accomplish great things.”

 

 **E/N:** And there you have it. The prologue to the extended version of my one-shot ‘Lost Light.’ This prologue occurs about six years prior to the first chapter of **Shadows of Iridian** by **Phoenix Commander**. I hope y’all enjoyed reading this, and don’t forget to take a look at the one-shot that inspired it, which can be found in my one-shot collection **From the Jedi Archives**.

Huttese

_Choy bu hedd sash bettap_ = What the hell was that for?

 

Ryl

_Luhak chir donc_ cool = That is so cool


	2. 1

**A/N:** This chapter occurs a year after the prologue, so it’s still before the first chapter of  **Shadows of the Iridian** . Trust me, while you don’t have to read one story to read the other, it would help you to understand things, lol. 

  
  
  


**S** **TAR WAR** **S**

**T** **HE OLD REPUBLI** **C**

**D** **IVERGENC** **E**

**Lost Light**

 

**1**

_ Jedi Temple _

_ Planet Tython _

_ 4010 BBY _

 

Asori Tal could hardly believe it’d been a year since she’d been told about being considered for the Trials, and now after three months she had been granted the rank of Knight. The mission she’d been given had been longer than she’d expected, but she’d performed beyond expectations - even if she’d omitted a few things from her reports to the High Council. They hadn’t quite agreed with her methods of dealing with the situation - taking her  _ Vaya _ -class scout, the  _ Dreamfall _ , on a ‘joyride’ across seven systems with the person she’d been assigned to protect from assassins wasn’t what they’d had in mind, even if the industrial heiress had been enthusiastic about it all - but in the end she’d accomplished the mission and had also provided the Order with a grateful and a new source of parts for the Galactic Republic. Naturally, the Hutts hadn’t been appreciative of losing their potential leverage, but even they weren’t greedy enough to push both the Galactic Republic  _ and _ the Jedi Order.

She was currently in her quarters on Tython, finishing a last-minute project, before packing most of her personal items up to be placed within her ship. And it actually  _ was _ her ship, as the Council had registered her as the scout’s official owner after her Knighthood ceremony. And unlike many Jedi she knew, Asori wasn’t going to operate from a world; she was going to operate from her ship. Be sort of a nomadic Jedi Knight, traveling from world to world, going wherever the Force guided her.

She set down the small-bladed carving knife she’d been wielding and blew the wood dust off of the item she was holding before looking it over critically. This was something important, a tradition she’d discovered when she delved into her clan name and history. She’d taken a side trip to Ryloth to find the one kind of tree this tradition called for, one that was  _ only _ found on Ryloth. The one she was examining now was the last of three, each talisman bearing a triple-loop infinity symbol on one side - sort of an infinity triangle as it were - and a stylized silhouette of a nexu on the other. She’d chosen the rather vicious, spined creature as she had observed them on one of the worlds she’d visited during her Trial, and seen them rather affectionate amongst their immediate pack or pride. Picking up the carving knife again, she made a few more small scrapes before feeling satisfied with it. Setting it with the other two, she picked up three different colored cords - each made out of spidersilk thread - and began looping them through the pendants. The metallic green cord would be for Aore, she had decided, with Galen getting a metallic purple. Hers was a metallic red, though she wasn’t sure why she’d chosen that color for herself.  _ Although _ , she mused,  _ it does look nice against my skin. _ Shrugging, she finished the clasps and then gathered them up, leaving her quarters in search of her brother and sister.

 

She found them on the sparring grounds, practicing their dueling skills. While Galen had reach and strength on Aore, the twi’lek had speed and ability on him. Her dual shotosabers could move faster than normal lightsabers, due to their shorter blades, and have two sabers instead of one gave her more range of attacks, but Galen’s double-bladed saberpike was superb at defense and powerful attacks. Aore had studied Makashi and Jar’kai as well as Soresu, while Galen specialized in Ataru with a bit of Soresu to deal with non-melee foes. Of course, Galen’s taller height gave him more reach over the pinkish twi’lek, but she countered by being able to move and strike faster than he could.  _ It’s only been a few months since I last saw them, but they’ve changed - and improved - so much _ , she thought with a smile. After they’d split apart to reposition, she called out, “Just kiss already!”

“We’re not dating, Asori!” they both shouted at the same time out of sheer instinct, then a second realizing the situation. “Asori!” they cried out again, deactivating their sabers and rushing over to her and throwing themselves into a group hug. Laughing, she returned the hugs, having missed her siblings.

“It’s great to see you two again,” the lavender twi’lek said as they broke apart. Then Aore punched her in the shoulder. “Ow!  _ Choy bu hedd sash bettap? _ ”

“You didn’t talk to us for months!” she retorted, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at her older ‘sister.’

“I was on a mission that precluded outside communications!” Asori replied, rubbing her arm. “Any outgoing or incoming signal could’ve been picked up and traced, and that would’ve led to a cruiser-load of problems!”

Aore was about to say something else, but Galen’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Glad you’re back, sis,” he told her, smiling. “And someone else missed you.”

A flicker in the Force was the only warning Asori got, but it was enough to get her to turn around and catch the vulptex that leapt at her.

“Nebula!” she exclaimed gleefully, hugging the fox-like canid to her. “ _ Mamah  _ missed  _ shash _ little  _ booee _ .”

“Lucky vulptex,” Aore grumbled, though her tone indicated she was only playing around. “She likes me and Galen, and I guess sees us as part of her skulk, but you, Aso? You really are her  _ mamah _ .”

Asori chuckled and nuzzled the vulptex. “I’m glad she took to you two as well,” she said. Setting Nebula down, she stood and motioned to her lekku. Aore and Galen glanced, and didn’t at first see it - but then they did. Her lekku were missing the wraps and beads she’d used to signify her padawan status were gone.

“You passed?!” Aore squealed, before embracing her sister in another hug.

“That’s pretty stellar,” Galen agreed, smiling.

“Well, the Council wasn’t too happy about it, for the most part,” Asori admitted, “but in the end they all agreed and granted me the title of Knight.”

“Do you have a mandate already?” her brother asked.

“Not precisely. With the rumblings coming from Darth Valia’s territory, not to mention the rumors about Exar Kun, I didn’t want to be shackled by the Council’s reactive desires. So, I’ll be proactive and travel the hyperspace lanes, following the guidance of the Force to where I’m needed.”

“Completely ignoring the Council?” Aore asked, stunned.

“Not entirely. But with the shadows of the dark side rising, the light needs to be seen.” She blinked, remembering something. “Oh, right. I made these for us.” She pulls out the pendants and hands Aore and Galen their respective ones. “During my Trial, one of the stops I made happened to be on Ryloth, the homeworld of the Twi’leks. I found my clan there, and spent some time with them. They were welcoming, and proud that there was a Jedi from their line. I learned of some traditions, and making a pendant or something else distinctive to commemorate a momentous event is an important one for my clan. But it could only be done with the wood from one particular tree found only on Ryloth.”

“And you made them for us?” Galen asked, shocked.

“Well, you two are the only ones I consider family,” Asori answered. “Master Shorv has been my teacher and mentor, as well as a friend, but you two….you’ve been the only family I’ve ever had. It’s nice to know where my origins were, and they were a nice and loving people.”

Aore hugs her tightly, happy beyond words.

 

***LOST LIGHT***

 

Standing on the bridge of a Republic light cruiser, Asori watched as the bridge crew went about their jobs, the ship’s captain standing next to her. Like herself, the captain was a twi’lek, though of the “more common” blue skin tone. Asori had always found that phrase in regards to her people rather insulting. Even though she hadn’t really interacted with many before, outside of the Order or those in civilian governments. Now that she was a Knight, she could ‘rub shoulders’ with those who actually worked instead of those who sat on their asses telling others to work.

“Not every trip we get a Jedi, you know,” the captain, glancing over at her ‘kin’ with a smile. “We always put in a request with the Order, but it isn’t that often we get one of your lot out here.”

“What can I say? I’m a rebel,” Asori replied with a smirk, making the captain laugh.

“Definitely better than the last one we had;  _ that _ one looked like he could use his ass to forge those lightsaber crystals if he didn’t have a rod shoved up it first.”

“I honestly have no idea how that feels. Though I didn’t come into the Order until a few years back.”

“And you’re already a Knight? You’re some hot poodoo, aren’t you?” the captain asked.

“Yeah, I’ll own up to that. Don’t like bragging about it, but if someone else says it-”

“-then better own up to it.”

“Exactly. I’m Asori Tal, by the way.”

“Jaigen Phist, Republic Navy. And I know it isn’t a twi’lek name. I chose to rename myself after being freed from slavery on a Hutt mining planet. Fresh start, fresh name,” Jaigen explained.

“I can get that.” Asori looked around again. “You run a tight but casual ship, Captain.”

“We’re military, so running a tight ship is not only required, it keeps us safe. As for the casual part….we know our jobs, we know what we’re supposed to do. Why be assholes about it?” Jaigen chuckled.

“I know an aspiring Jedi Sentinel who might be inclined to disagree somewhat. Specifically my oaf of a pike wielding brother.” The Jedi replied joining in the laugh.

“To each their own, I suppose. Though when the brass is on board we have the deck so clean a Hutt would slip and slide all over the place.” Asori couldn’t help barking out a laugh at the mental image that conjured up. “The only time I need to ‘micromanage’ operations is during combat, and even then it’s mainly designating targets, assessing threats, and directing fire.”

“You’re definitely more laidback than I’d expected from a military officer,” the Jedi admitted.

“And you’re less uptight than most Jedi I’ve met. Though I will admit to not getting to meet many,” Jaigen admitted. “We’re a light cruiser, after all. When we deploy in a task force, it’s usually as an escort for a battleship or such, which are usually the flagships and therefore where any Jedi usually ensconced themselves.”

“Well, I studied the reports for your convoy missions in this region, and picked up a pattern with the raids on it. I noticed that the rate of attacks are picking up, as are the intensity. It would stand to reason that the next strike will be on this run, and the pirates will more than likely deploy some sort of converted bulk freighter.”

“If that is the case, it’ll either be configured as a carrier for starfighters, or a troop carrier with shuttles,” the naval officer mused. “More than likely, it’ll be a large freighter, meant for bulk transport of no less than two hundred thousand kilos of product, so it’d be set up as a partial troop carrier with cargo space.”

“Captain,” the navigator called out. “We’ve finished our calculations for the jump, and all other ships have reported they too, have the course locked in.”

“Very well, Mister Perry. Have all ships synchronize with our navicomputer, then jump when ready.”

“Aye, Captain.”

 

***Lost Light***

 

“Incoming communications, Captain. It’s a transmit only message.”

“Very well, Ensign. Who’s the recipient?” Jaigen asked.

“Knight Tal, Captain.”

“Our resident Jedi is in her cabin at the moment, so inform her there’s a message for her, and she can take it in the comm blister.” The class of cruiser Jaigen commanded had a separate and isolated communications room, making any secure transmissions truly secure, as only a single communications specialist would be in there. A few minutes later, Asori strode onto the bridge.

“Captain, I’m afraid I must take a temporary leave from the convoy,” she said apologetically.

“I hope you haven’t been recalled.”

“Nothing like that. It was a transmission from the Council, stating that an emergency situation has arisen and I’m the closest one to respond to it,” Asori explained.

“None of our fighters are hyperspace capable, and I can’t spare even a corvette to assist you,” Jaigen told her.

“I should be fine to handle the emergency on my own, but in case I return with trouble close behind me do you think you could handle it?”

“Unless you come out of hyperspace with a Sith warfleet after your ass, I think we can.”

Asori nodded and left the bridge, heading to the light cruiser’s hangar deck where her  _ Vaya _ -class scout was stored. If she wasn’t on the bridge or sleeping, she was usually meditating in  _ Dreamfall _ or tinkering with her engines and other systems. Although not truly mechanically inclined, she could utilize the Force to help her  _ feel _ how things should be. Making her way to the scout’s cockpit, she activated the ship’s systems and ran the preflight checks before requesting and getting permission to depart. As she flew the ship out of the light cruiser, she was also programming in the coordinates for the hyperspace jump she needed to make. Well, to be more accurate, she was programming in her destination coordinates, and would let the navicomputer calculate the jumps she needed to make to get there.

_ Time to do some good _ , she thought, pulling the hyperdrive lever.

  
  
  


**E/N:** Figured this was a good point to end the chapter. Hope y’all enjoyed it, and tune in next time for more adventures of the Jedi Order’s most impulsive Knight.


End file.
